Silver Lining
by Krugerfan18
Summary: I always had a tough life getting into trouble with the police in and out of foster care what do you expect my entire family was just suddenly gone there was just me and I thought that all that I need I was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is My second Mai-Hime fic I got the Idea when I was trying to think of what to Write for my next chapter of MY LIFE I know strange well anyway her it is hope you like it .

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or the characters although I'm trying to change that .

* * *

I sighed '_yup this is going to end bad'_ I looked at the officer in the front seat he was glaring at me in the rear view mirror '_defiantly bad my life is about to be end a I know it_' . I tried to think of all the ways I could escape my impending doom but all of them ended with me having powers or knowing martial arts and disposing of the loser or at least scare him shitless so he wouldn't say any thing . I was sadly pulled out of my happy moment of throwing him over a cliff and laughing like a maniac when he decided to talk .

" so kid who do I contact your mother, father ,aunt ,uncle." I just mumbled something quietly to my self.

" what can't hear you kid"

"I said shut up dumb ass what do you know!" what did he know my father was dead my mom might as well have been dead and I was stuck in a foster home with a bunch of idiots who hated my guts.

The guy sighed and shook his head as we continued are way to the police station when we got he opened the door.

" look I think you're a good kid so I don't see any reason for dragging you in there so common let go."

When we got in there he had me sit in his chair.

" stay right there and try not to get into anything" he then walked away I took the time to look around yup this was going to be my new home in and out of jail well at lest there's no one to beat the crap out of me here the officer then came back with a soda and handed it to her.

" hear thought you might be thirsty" than pulled up a chair next to her.

" so I have some news you won't be going back to the foster care." ' _yep I knew they get rid of me sooner or later everyone always does_.'

"You will be staying with your cousin in Fukka we have already contacted her and she said she understood how you felt and that family should stick together , it looks like it's your lucky day kid oh and since you seem to be going through a rough patch I'm going to let you go with a warning just don't go around causing any more trouble got it"

"yeah" I mumbled " I got it" he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Good then lets get you home your cousin is going to drive down to pick you up apparently she doesn't live that far away and said she could get you today unless you needed to grab something or you wanted to stay as little longer"

I shrugged " I don't" he nodded.

"Okay you can hang out right here until she gets her or you can stay in my office and draw or something"

I just kind of shrugged him off and continued to look around _'I didn't see a point to answering him I wasn't a little kid who was going to draw and do stupid stuff ….well okay so I was still in elementary school but I'm not a little kid I can take care of my self. And that was easy I didn't trust anyone'_

Although that didn't last long because I guess I was more tired than I thought because I fell asleep at his desk.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

After a while a women in in a green polo shirt and blue cargo jeans came in looking for a free officer.

she grabbed the nearest one by the are to get there attention .

"excuse me I'm here to pick up my cousin I was told to come here and pick her up."

The women thought for a moment oh you want Rei he's right over there" she pointed.

The women slightly bowed and said thank you than walked over to were the man named Rei was .

" excuse me" she said " I'm here to pick up my cousin" the man looked up from the paper work he was filling out and stared at her for a second before standing up and smiling.

"right this way" he told her as he lead the way to his office "she got tired after a while and fell asleep so I moved her to the cot in my office so could rest for a while" when they got there the child was curled up in a small ball sleep. He rubbed his head and looked at the women.

" he apparently doesn't have any thing with him so you can take him home if we have any more question or paper work will call you or send it to you via e-mail or regular mail."

she just nodded and picked up the child.

" thank you for you time and for your effort …I didn't think that I had any family left.

" I'm glad he paused for a moment although do you think you can handle him your younger than I thought, I mean you don't look more than 16-17 years old at most no offense."

She waved him off " None taken and it rally shouldn't matter what my age is all that should matter is that I want him with me and that I'm financially set so don't worry we'll be fine."

They talked for a little and head out the door were a her car was parked.

"Sooo where's your car" she pointed to the car parked by itself Rei just stopped and stared . The car was a Bugatti not just any but one of the limited editions an EB VEYRON SANG NOIR with a dark violet exterior.

" okay that's funny but really were is your car" she just shook her head and kept walking when she reached the car she unlocked it and set the boy in the passenger seat and buckled him in. then walked to her seat . Rei to this as a chance to look in at the interior of the car it was a slate like color.

" that's a nice car you have" she smiled.

" thanks but it's my lover's car my bikes in the shop" he chuckled softly.

" the guy's lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

"girlfriend" he looked at her confused.

"excuse me "

" my girlfriend , it's her car" he blushed slightly and looked at his feet before smiling " sorry about that , well your girl friends lucky" she smiled back.

" more like the other way around." Rei laughed.

" so if I want to get in contact with you to find out if he settled in alright then who do I ask for"

"Kuga Natsuki or if I'm Not available then my girlfriend will take it" nodded after getting all the information more goodbye and thank you's were pasted between the two before Natsuki got in the car, she looked at the child and pushed some of the shoulder length dirty red hair out of his face.

"let get you home before my girlfriend worries"

* * *

So there you go the first chapter hope you like it if you do please review and I'll keep writing. Also just if some of you are wondering I'm still writing all other stories that I have started it just that i wanted to get this writen down before i forgot.


	2. sorry

Sorry to all of you for not updating for a while I had a family crisis that left me not wanting to do much

of anything my dad died at the first of this month he may not have liked that i like to write this but we were close.

I just began to feel better last week and felt like writing agian so expect to see updates soon.


	3. Chapter 2

okay so I'm back sorry about taking so long to update my life has been really hectic but I should be updating regularly now. so anayway

I don't own Mai Hime or any of the characters in it if I did mai and Mikoto would have been a couple in the end.

* * *

Chapter 2

---The next day --

Natsuki glared at the kid from across the table who was also glaring right back at her both blushing horribly.

"I said I was sorry" said Natsuki

"The hell you are you did that on purpose "

"Well how the hell was I suppose to know that you were in there you were asleep last time I checked"

"So what you still should have checked you stupid mutt"

"Mutt who the hell are you calling a mutt" Natsuki was now standing looming dangerously over the kid.

"Listen kid I'm trying to be nice but your getting on my nerves"

"I have a name it Nao try using it or is that to hard for you to comprehend"

Natsuki glared at Nao "fine but I have a question to why the hell were you dressed as a boy."

Nao shrugged "it safer that way people are quicker to take advantage of a girl on the street than a boy "

Natsuki nodded knowing full well that this was true from her own past.

"sooo what are we going to do besides glare at each other" Nao sighed

Natsuki shrugged as she stood up "I was going to take you to pick up some clothes and other stuff but first we have to pick someone up and then get you some food."

Nao just shrugged "whatever it's not like I have a choice"

Natsuki just rubbed her temples "try not to take everything as a threat no one's after you, and no one wants to hurt you .I'm just trying to help you after all you are a kuga and we have to stick together since there aren't that many of us." she then lifted a silver necklace over her head and held it out for Nao to see.

Nao look at the necklace entranced by the beauty of the necklace the necklace was had a silver wolf howling with small pieces of gold for the claws and emeralds for the eye. "You like it" she asked

Nao just nodded her head it looked sort of familiar. She raked her brain tiring to remember were she had seen it then it hit her mother had always worn a necklace exactly like this one although this one looked newer then the one her mother had worn. She continued to gaze at the necklace. Only to be pulled out of the trance when Natsuki started talking again.

"You see every Kuga gets one of these necklaces weather it's by birth or they were married into the family and since you don't have one I want you to take this one." She then placed the necklace over Nao head and nodded and began to walk to the garage but stopped and turned to Nao quickly remembering something "oh one more thing I was able to get a hold of your mothers will and it stated that she wanted you to take her maiden name after your father left so if anyone ask you are Nao Kuga not yukki no lets go."

Nao looked at her in the eye then nodded and jumped down from the chair it look like her cousin was tolerable and she seemed okay so far, but she wasn't going to get conferrable just yet . When they entered the garage there were fifteen other cars all sports cars and three motorcycles Nao just stood there wide eyed trying to take in ever thing she was seeing "holy shit how fucking rich are you" Natsuki just rolled her eye "come on we have to leave or will be late she stopped in front of a rack holding eighteen sets of keys and picked up a set that had the labeled GT in front of it then she walked over to a dark blue mustang GT.

"Nao come on your to slow I show you everything when we get back but right now we have to get to the airport."

"Why the airport"

"To pick up my girlfriend" Nao just shrugged if she was like Natsuki then they would probably get along alright as long as she didn't try to change her then living here might be pretty fun.

* * *

Okay so there the second chapter hope you like it and I'll try to update a little more often so pleases review


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing so far it makes me want to write faster. So i have a few things want to clear up first.

I messed up on my summary and put Shizuru x natsuki x nao I didn't explain it well enough the only romantic paring is shiznat Natsuki is Nao's older cousin and has taken it upon herself to make sure that Nao jot the one thing she didn't a family that's there for her. So sorry to all NatNao fans but Nao see's Natsuki more as a older sister or a parent . So I hope that made since I felt like I was kind of rambling on.

* * *

-----chapter 3----

The ride to the airport was quiet but it wasn't awkward since both Kuga's were to absorbed in there own thoughts . When they had parked and began to walk in Natsuki stopped to look at Nao one more time she was were in something similar to what Natsuki was wearing when she came to pick her up last night except she had on a red polo shirt both the shirt and pants were slightly to big Natsuki was in dressed in black slacks a white button up shirt with a tie hung somewhat loosely around her neck and a black blazer left unbutton . As they waited for the plane to arrive Nao saw this as a good time to gather so information. On the older Kuga but she wasn't one to strike up meaningless conversations with people luckily Natsuki did it for her.

" So.. I've been wondering how old are you" Natsuki asked Nao just shrugged .

" I just turned nine my birthday was 2 days ago" Natsuki's eyes widened at the information.

" Your just turned nine" I thought you were older" Nao just rolled her eyes

" You're an idiot" she said while shaking her head.

" Hey ! It's not my fault I just thought you were short for your age" Natsuki said while glaring at the red

head. Nao just brushed it off "whatever so how old are you I'd say you at least look some were around 20" Natsuki laughed .

"No I'm eighteen I go to fuka academy I'm on my final year then I plan to go to fuka university like my girlfriend" Nao just nodded .

" What your girlfriend's name anyway" Natsuki smiled at this question .

"Her names Shizuru Fujino , I've known her since for a since junior high but we only started dating in high school." Nao know felt like she had enough information for the time being but she would collect more later.

"so does your girlfriend even know about me?" Nao had a feeling she didn't but wanted to verify it just to be sure.

"well you see the call was so unexpected and we got home so late that I just fell asleep"

"then why didn't you call this morning" Nao continued glared at her

"her cell was of" Natsuki said flatly

"you're an idiot" Nao's tone was just as flat

"hey it's not my fault her cell phone was off Natsuki huffed.

" didn't she have another number you could have reached her at?" Natsuki blinked at that she forgot that she could have called Reito he always had his phone on' Nao smirked at the expressions that crossed her cousins face.

" is it really okay for someone so stupid to be looking after a kid?" Nao said out loud pulling Natsuki out of her thoughts. And took in what Nao just said. She glared her signature Kuga death glare.

" you little punk I ought at .." she was cut off when she her giggling behind her.

" Ara Natsuki shouldn't threaten innocent children." came the silk like vice from behind. Natsuki straightened up as a soft red hue settled on her face. She instantly turned around so she could confront the person that was speaking to her.

" I wasn't going to do anything Shizuru just scare her a little" mumbled Natsuki she looked like a scolded puppy.

" Nao from her spot behind Natsuki couldn't see the girl her cousin was talking to so she moved to the side of her .there in front of her stood a girl around the same height as Natsuki except slightly taller with chestnut brown hair and piercing red eyes. Nao watched as the older girl continued to tease Natsuki making her blush darker each time. Nao soon became sick with the whole mushy scene in front of her and decided to get her cousin attention

" OW what the hell did you do that for you little brat!" Natsuki glared at her as she rub the spot were Nao had just kicked her. Nao just smirked.

" because your making a scene and also it was becoming sickly sweet …so can we go now?" as the to talked Shizuru took the time to observe the small red head. Natsuki wasn't the type to baby sit so who was she.

"Ara Natsuki I think introduction are in place" smiled Shizuru .

" huh .. Oh yeah I forgot Shizuru this is my cousin Nao, shell be living with us from now on."

Shizuru eyes widened slightly as she hear this " Ara…this is unexpected."

* * *

so there you are chapter 3 hope you like so please review.


End file.
